


and why would you believe you could control how you're perceived.

by ponicakes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Romance, and also films i have watched before, based on songs i listen, inconsistent updates, poetry collection, rated t because there are curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponicakes/pseuds/ponicakes
Summary: A collection of my poetry. Inspiration are mostly on songs that I listen and films that I watch. Dedicated to Jeonghan and Seungcheol because I always visualize them whenever I write something.title from the 1975's 'sincerity is scary'
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	1. you aren't worth my time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love me,
> 
> hate me.

calling me on the phone past 9  
haven't you sealed your own life?  
goddamn you, i cannot call you tonight  
because you're not worth my time.

called me names with a raging passion  
oh bastard, haven't you made your decision?  
inhibitions drowning my thoughts  
these memories were just bought.

thank you for making me feel worthless  
i don't even think our love was timeless  
leading me to this toxic path  
where only people can pass if we play wrath.

you aren't the willow i supposed i saw in you  
you're an angel ironically, you are your own spawn of demon  
those eyes lied the moment i gave myself in  
to the devil—who broke my spirit and reciprocated my endearing essence....

never come back to me  
not today, not even tomorrow, or a millennium  
you broke me into smithereens  
thanks syphilis, you've infiltrated me

but the last words i'm going to say is:

you will never be worth my time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twt @/fitzgeraldreams


	2. Portrait of Andromeda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like hephaestion who died,
> 
> alexander's lover.
> 
> \- mystery of love.

I can be the worst one here  
The darkness shines with you, dear  
You can love me or hate me,  
I will be on bended knee.

Universe never been fair  
State of grace never declared  
Your eyes full of pent hatred  
It was meant to be sacred.

Leaving you was a great choice  
Cardinal, not Illinois  
Detrimental to my health  
Our story is Macbeth.

Saw you last night on Brooklyn  
All smiles and laughter like Chaplin  
Futile in my own weakness  
My heart, mind, you deceived us.

Hephaestion called me  
Said, “Leave your lover be”  
Pain at stake, mind on its break  
I hate you, you are my mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> hey. if u want to talk, my twitter is open!  
> @/fitzgeraldreams.


End file.
